Kisses
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Chelsea teaches Shea about kisses. And Shea's a quick learner.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.

**Note: **-dreamy sigh- I had lots of fun writing this one, and I hope you like it too. ;)

- - -

Kisses

By: Aishitewu

You know those times when best friends can be super annoying, and you want them more than anything to shut up? This was one of those countless times, but I guess I should be grateful for her big mouth in the end…

Lanna and I were on our daily talk-and-scavenge walk in the east side of the island – we discussed things like my farm, her past singing career, and, of course, guys, all while Lanna helped me look for herbs and other extra money. Profitable _and_ friendship-strengthening.

"How's your tribal man hunt coming along?"

I knew the subject of Shea would come up. With Lanna's love of talking about love, it was inevitably going to be a conversation topic.

"I really wish you wouldn't call my chasing after him a 'hunt'." I grumbled, picking up an Orange Grass and dropping it into my rucksack. "Makes me feel like a cannibal."

I could just about _hear _Lanna roll her eyes next to me as I bent down to carefully pluck a Blue Magic Flower from the ground. "You know I didn't mean it like that," she sighed theatrically. In the next second, however, her voice was eager, and raised octaves as she spoke excitedly. "But really, anything happen? Did you kiss Shea yet?"

I froze in the process of carefully placing a Red Magic Flower into my rucksack. As I opened my mouth to answer, I felt my face turn possibly as red as the flower itself. "N-no…"

"Aha, you're stuttering! _And_ your bandanna's a shade lighter than your face!" Lanna teased, giggling. "You haven't kissed _yet_, you mean." She grinned slyly. "It'll happen soon, like tomorrow. You two are going fishing, aren't you?"

Just then I heard a soft rustling behind us. I whirled around immediately, but only saw the slightest movement of grass. Shaking it off, I answered Lanna.

"No, it won't. I mean, we _are_ going to fish together, but I'm not going to kiss him tomorrow. S-Shea doesn't even know what a kiss _is_," I replied, though I couldn't help but silently fantasize that moment. I turned my burning face away from her, imagining the long-awaited but impossible kiss, to yank a Red Grass off the ground. "A-anyway…" I bit down on my tongue, punishing it for stammering so much. "…I think that's enough for today." My glare, though force, hopefully told her I wasn't just talking about the foraging.

Lanna was quiet, lost in her thoughts. As a smile crept across her face, I knew I didn't want to know what she was thinking. "You say he doesn't know what a kiss is… Maybe you can _teach_ him, y'know. And you won't have to tell him how you really feel, too…" Her smile turned into her trademark evil smirks. "But maybe the best way of confessing without actually _confessing_ is taking your clothes off in front of him."

Despite my brain's orders, I blushed furiously. "You know, for looking so young and almost childlike, you're not very innocent." I pointed to her face. "Just look at that sneer!"

"Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and managed a small smile. Because no matter how annoying she was, that was what I loved most about her. "Thanks for today."

"The scavenging or my oh-so-genius ideas?" Lanna winked.

"See you tomorrow, devil child!" I decided not to answer her playful question, to avoid her burst of squeals. Which, of course, gave my answer away.

I was definitely _not_ going to randomly strip in front of Shea. But the other idea…

It was actually a pretty good suggestion…

But it wasn't going to happen, of course.

-

Fishing in the jungle with Shea was not as easy as it was anymore. It wasn't all of Lanna's doing, though she and her ideas surely played a part in it, but it was mostly me. I'd find myself staring at him, so distracted from my fishing that fish came to me because they knew they could successfully get bait and swim away.

I realized I was staring at him again when the tugging on my fishing rod had stopped. I blinked back to reality, saw the shadow of a fish swiftly escape, and sighed. I was falling for this boy hard.

"Something wrong?" Shea asked in that nice, husky voice of his, as he expertly tossed yet another impressive Black Bass onto his growing pile of flopping fish. "Chelsea caught nothing."

I laughed gawkily. "It's nothing. I'm just…thinking."

"Ah."

We continued to fish in our own ways – Shea and his knife, me and my trusty fishing rod – but the awkward atmosphere wasn't making anything easier.

"Quiet annoys me." Shea suddenly complained, breaking the hush. When I glanced over at him, cautious as to _not_ stare this time, his brow was creased, but not with a concentration on the fishing. In fact, he was making his way from the middle of the stream to the vacant spot next to me, holding two large fish in his hands. He threw them onto the pile and smiled. "Good catch today."

I watched him, awed, as beads of sweat ran down his face. My teeth began to chew anxiously on my bottom lip as he kneeled before the stream, cupped his hands, and splashed water onto his face. Loose strands of his hair were now stuck to his forehead due to the water, and even more tiny drops of liquid were racing down his skin. When he saw me watching him, I quickly averted my eyes.

"Why Chelsea stare?"

Oh, shit. I had a feeling he'd ask, but I didn't prepare myself enough to think up a decent answer. "Umm… Why not?" I chuckled unnaturally.

"Chelsea want to kiss me?"

_Huh_?!

My muscles locked, my fingers tingly and numb. I felt the fishing rod slip through my grip into the water. I would've tumbled over myself if I hadn't pulled myself together just before I could fall.

"Chelsea! Your fish stick!" I registered his words a minute after they'd come out of his mouth, and by then he'd already rescued my fishing rod.

"T-thank you," I murmured as he placed the rod on the ground near me. To be honest, I really didn't care if it swam away with the fish. What was occupying my mind was what he'd asked me minutes ago…

Do I want to kiss Shea?

Yes. I knew it with every longing cell in my body.

But he seemed like he'd already forgotten he'd asked anything at all…

"Yes!" I suddenly burst out, no decision running through my mind.

Shea blinked, chocolate orbs as broad as mine. He leaned closer to me, and I didn't – I couldn't – breathe. He was slowly covering the distance between our faces, between our mouths…

My eyelids closed over as I waited…not in dread, but in…excitement. My heart pounded in my ears, but the pulse was a nice sort of fast…

"'Yes' what?"

My eyes flew open, and a wave of disappointment, above everything else, crashed down on me. "Oh, nothing, really." _Don't be remorseful_._ There's always next time, there's always another perfect moment for it… Apparently it's not the right time._ I knew the voice was right, but…

"Shea would kiss but Shea don't know kiss."

I remembered the faint swishing of movement on grass that I'd heard yesterday, and knew it'd been Shea. He'd heard Lanna and me talk about him and me kissing…

God, Lanna. You and your unzippable mouth. But as I thought the words toward her, I smiled.

My perfect moment hadn't slipped away. It'd come back. _God, fate, the Harvest Goddess, Lanna…whoever was responsible, thank you._

"I can show you how," I said, amazed by the confidence in my voice.

His eyes lit up, and I felt like I was glowing myself. Or that I'd just flown into the sky. Whatever it was, it felt nice…

I barely heard what he'd whispered next, except for our names. They sounded so melodious together, the way he said them softly.

I leaned forward, patiently waiting for the moment of contact…

And there it was – his lips against mine, my mouth against his, a rush of sweet, blissful tingles, and, best of all, our feelings, impossibly described with words, but easily translated to each other through this kiss.

"Shea love Chelsea." Shea breathed.

I didn't even need to explain what kisses meant.

"Chelsea love Shea." I replied, giggling softly.

- - -

**Note: **Ahhhh. I'm like smiling at my laptop right now. xD Heehee, reading it makes me feel all tingly myself.

I hope you enjoyed it! **Reviews are muchly loved. **:)


End file.
